Boot-leg Dark Guardian V4
The Dark Guardian was a very powerful Morph but inevitably it wasn't able to compete with Bootleg Mirage V4 and thus was defeated. Mirage V4 modified it into a devestatingly powerful boot-leg that's practically unstoppable. The Dark Guardian, unlike many Morphs has a shape somewhat aside from a sphere. The body that it does have is made of almost entirely dark energy and is very tough to attack let alone beat. Boot-leg Dark Guardian is very tough to bring down due to the massive damage output and very powerful regenerative properties. Dark Guardian moves incredibly fast too. Appearance The Dark Guardian looks like a large, black ball with 4 long legs on each "side". The entire body has purple, irregular neon stripes going over it. The body also has purple, electrical arcs jumping around. Stats Health: 5,500 Likes The Booter Bootlegs Dislikes Everything else. Abilities Cursed Shadows: Creates several clones of Dark Guardian that when hit dissapear but deal 2x the damage back to the one that fired it. Cursed Barrier: Creates a barrier around itself or an ally that breaks quite easily but any hit the barrier takes is dealt to the one who fired it but with 75% of the damage as well as 90% of the negative effects. False Death: On hit Guardian can burst into smoke and electricity perfectly mimicing its own death however it can quickly re-form. Regeneration (passive): Dark Guardian can recover from damage very rapidly, even holes going straight through it are quickly repaired. Electric Stab: Fires a powerful surge of dark energy at a target. This deals 2250 electric damage and can arc to nearby opponents for half of the damage per jump. Dark Strike: Fires a spray of several high-explosive Dark Energy missiles. These can have their power boosted and they can be re-directed by the user. Each does 750 damage with high AOE (uncharged). Dark Beam: A powerful beam comprised of Dark Energy. This beam moves incredibly fast. Power Surge: Fires a devestating Dark Energy wave in all directions. This comes with a charge time and a cooldown. The wave deals 4000 damage. Somehow this doesn't affect Bootlegs somehow. Lifeless (passive): Can't be detected aside from seeing it. Debilitation Beam: A low power, EXTREMELY fast beam that causes horrific internal damage; crippling those hit. Slash: Slashes the target with one of Guardian's very powerful legs. This deals 2500 damage with 250 electric damage. Guardian Beam: Fires a beam that makes the target resist a considerable amount of damage, deal a lot more of it and regenerate health. This also gives the target more energy. The beam simply emits from the body and can be easily used with other attacks. Life Surge (passive): At the start of the battle, this activates before EVERYTHING ELSE. This gives the user an additional 17,000 health. Energy Leech (semi-passive): Uses the arms to leech life and energy from a target and gives it to the user. This works more effectively when the target is making contact with the user. Drained energy enhances all of the user's capabilities and drained life gives health to the user. If anything makes contact with user they are drained passively but to a much lesser extent than if activated manually. This is undetectable, has no obvious signs of its use and unevadeable but landing a hit on Guardian will most likely disrupt the move in its non-passive state. Field Vision: (passive): Guardian can see in all directions without truily "looking" at things. Ultimate ability Consume: If an opponent is weakened enough or dead, Dark Guardian can consume their bodies giving Guardian any remaining life/energy as well as the victims abilities! Dark Guardian is also able to take on any of the absorbed being's physical traits too. INCOMPLETE Immunities Electricity Resistances All: Takes -10% Damage. Physical: Takes an additional -15% damage. Acid: Takes an additional -60% damage. Weakness None Category:Hypno's Character Crate Category:Boot-legs